Happy Halloween!
by SimplePlan9876
Summary: It is Halloween, so I couldn't pass up the chance of writing a Halloween story! Little Miss Scary is hosting a party, and everyone has a great time! Fixed!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any characters in this story.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE! :) Hope you all stay safe! :)**

* * *

It was the scariest night of the whole year, and most of the residents of Dillydale was at Little Miss Scary's house for a Halloween party. There was plenty of spooky themed snacks that the red Little Miss had set out for everyone, like spider cookies– which she made using regular cookies, Reese's Peanut Butter cups for the bodies, candy eyes, and chocolate to make the legs. She also had red punch and a few normal snacks like candy corn and the rest of the Reese's Peanut Butter cups that she had left over.

Since her house already looked like it could be haunted, she didn't need to put up any decorations. All year round it felt like Halloween to Little Miss Scary, but she still got very excited about her favorite holiday.

Now the Little Miss stood beside Mr. Bounce as she glanced around, a satisfied look on her face like she was pleased with how everything turned out. Mr. Bounce noticed that all his friends were having a really good time.

Little Miss Scary was dressed as a vampire while Mr. Bounce choose to come as a basketball because of his love for bouncing.

"Thanks for helping me set up," she said to Mr. Bounce, her fake, sharp teeth moving in her mouth as she talked. The Little Miss turned to him.

He smiled. "Any time, Miss. Scary," he promised. The Mr. Man, who had painted himself orange with black stripes for his costume, glanced at her before his gaze switched to a group that was sitting in the middle of the living room, playing some kind of card game.

As if she could read his mind, Little Miss Scary suggested," Why don't you go have some fun? It is a party after all," she added with a chuckle.

Mr. Bounce forced himself to stop watching his friends. He turned back to her. "Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" he checked. "Maybe your bats need food or something?"

"Nah, they're fine," she assured him. Then she started pushing him toward the living room. "Everything's perfect. Now go play a game or get something to eat," she encouraged her assistant.

After she finished talking, she turned to leave, and Mr. Bounce watched as she walked away. Then he shrugged and decided to go have some fun, like Little Miss Scary told him to. He made his way over to the group in the center of the room, curious to know what they were playing. When he got to them, he stopped behind Little Miss Chatterbox, who had a cupcake costume on, and she was sitting in between Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Stubborn.

Glancing over Little Miss Chatterbox's shoulder, Mr. Bounce saw a spinner in the middle of the circle, and two sets of cards were facing downwards. One of them had the word Truth in bold letters on the back while the other cards read Dare.

As he stood there, Mr. Happy, who was dressed as a lemon, leaned forward and flicked his finger to spin the pointer. It stopped on the face of a vampire with the word "dare" above the picture. Then he took one of the purple cards and read it out loud. "Cackle like a witch."

Instantly the others burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is going to be hard," Little Miss Chatterbox predicted. "Trying to turn your deep voice into a high pitch witch laugh is going to be impossible!" She paused for a moment before adding," Unless you can do it. Then it wouldn't be impossible because you did it!"

Little Miss Calamity interrupted the chatty Little Miss from her spot on the other side of the circle. "I think he can do it," she decided with a smile.

Mr. Happy glanced all around at his friends before clearing his throat and opening his mouth. Leaning closer, Mr. Bounce wondered if he'd be able to do it. The yellow Mr. Man let out the best witch laugh he could manage, but it wasn't quite as high pitch as it should have been. Everyone still laughed though.

Mr. Bounce was distracted from the group when he suddenly noticed Mr. Nervous close by. The purple Mr. Man, who was dressed as a pumpkin, had been looking from side to side, but as soon as he heard Mr. Happy's witch laugh, he let out a gasp and ducked under a table. Mr. Messy looked startled when the nervous guy ran into hiding, and he placed the tiny sandwiches he was holding on a plate as he glanced down at his scared friend.

"It's okay," Mr. Bounce heard Mr. Messy assure the nervous Mr. Man. "There's no witches here." Then he glanced over his shoulder at the group of friends playing the Truth or Dare game. "Besides Miss. Calamity. But she's not a real witch," he quickly added to Mr. Nervous. "She's only dressed as one."

His words seemed to calm Mr. Nervous enough for him to crawl out of under the table and smile at his friend who had decided to come to the party as spaghetti.

Putting his attention back on the group, Mr. Bounce realized that it was Little Miss Calamity's turn. She had already spun, landing on the Truth spot that had a picture of a ghost. She reached for the card and read it silently before a horrified look crossed her face. "C-Can I pick another card?" she stammered, looking around at her friends.

Mr. Happy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. Calamity," he apologized with a slight frown. "It's the rules of the game. Once you spin and pick up the card, you either have to do the dare or confess the truth."

Little Miss Naughty was sitting beside her; she had a bedsheet over her body, and holes were cut out where her mouth and eyes were. The purple Little Miss snatched the card from Little Miss Calamity and read it out loud. "Who is your biggest crush?" She flashed the orange Little Miss a wicked grin. "Well?" she prompted, nudging her in the side. "Who is it?"

Suddenly Little Miss Calamity's cheeks turned a red color as she blushed and lowered her gaze to her shoes.

Then Mr. Bounce was distracted from the group once again when he spotted the two friends moving closer as if they wanted to hear what was going on with the game. But it looked like they were trying not to be noticed.

Mr. Nosy was dressed as a full grown lion while Mr. Small was supposed to be his cub; as he watched, Mr. Nosy knocked into a table and the lamp on it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. The best friends stopped and looked down at the broken lamp, frowning.

Everyone in the room, even the ones playing the Truth or Dare game, turned to look at the best friends.

"So sorry," Mr. Small called out. "My associate didn't mean to break anything."

Mr. Nosy nodded. His eyes widened when Little Miss Scary entered the living room, probably wanting to see what was going on. "I'm sorry, Miss. Scary," the light green Mr. Man murmured to his friend as he took a step back.

But the red Little Miss waved his apology away. "It's no big deal, Mr. Nosy," she told him with a smile. "It's only a lamp." She glanced over her shoulder to Mr. Bounce. "Can you clean this up?" she asked, and instantly Mr. Bounce nodded and braced himself to bounce over to the nearest closet.

Once he got the broom and dustpan, he bounced over to where the lamp pieces were. He glanced at the two who were still around. "Can you make sure nobody comes this way?" he asked them. "The last thing we need is someone getting hurt."

"Of course." Mr. Small tipped his hat to Mr. Bounce before he went to stand off to the side so he could stop anyone from walking over the broken lamp pieces.

Mr. Bounce couldn't help but notice that Mr. Nosy took up a spot closer to the game of Truth or Dare that was still going on as if he really wanted to know who Little Miss Calamity's biggest crush was. As Mr. Bounce worked on cleaning up the mess, he could still hear his friends talking.

"Well, Miss. Calamity?" pressed Little Miss Naughty, her voice sounding annoyed like she was getting tired of waiting for the orange Little Miss to confess the truth. "Who is your biggest crush?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Mr. Bounce saw Little Miss Calamity staring across the room. He followed her eyes and found himself gazing at Mr. Scatterbrain, who was dressed up as a large peanut. He was standing in front of Mr. Tickle, seeming to be laughing at something the Mr. Man who had came to the party as an octopus had said.

"You like Mr. Scatterbrain?" gasped Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Bounce turned to see that she was staring at Little Miss Calamity with huge eyes as if that really surprised her.

Instantly Little Miss Calamity crawled over to her friend and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shh!" She frowned as she pulled away from Little Miss Chatterbox. "I'm sorry, but I don't want him to know."

"Why not?" Little Miss Sunshine asked.

Little Miss Calamity sighed and shook her head like she didn't really want to talk about it. She went back to her spot and sat down, not making eye contact with anyone.

As if he noticed how upset his friend was, Mr. Happy put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Miss. Calamity," he assured her. "We won't tell. Right?" He glanced around at the others, who murmured out an agreement. All except for Mr. Stubborn, who was just sitting there with his arms crossed.

Then the purple Mr. Man, who had a mule costume on, undid his arms and huffed. "Are we going to continue this game or not?" he demanded.

"Yes, it's my turn." As she spoke, Little Miss Naughty leaned over to spin the pointer.

Mr. Bounce went back to his work, making sure he swept up all the pieces of the broken lamp so none of his friends stepped on them. Once he was sure all of it was cleaned, he turned to the best friends with the dustpan in his hands. "Thanks," he said to them, a smile on his face.

"Don't mention it." Mr. Small's tone was cheerful as he lifted his tall hat once more before placing it on his head again. "Glad we could be of assistance. Come on, Nose," he added to his best friend. "Let's go see if there's any snacks left."

Mr. Nosy nodded, following his little buddy. Mr. Bounce heard him telling Mr. Small about Little Miss Calamity's crush, but soon they were too far away and he couldn't hear the small Mr. Man's response.

After he dumped the broken lamp in the trash, Mr. Bounce returned the broom and dustpan to the closet. Then he looked around, wondering if he wanted to go back to the game of Truth or Dare and join them, but he saw that Mr. Happy and Little Miss Calamity was wrapping Little Miss Sunshine in toilet paper, covering her cat outfit. The others sat around and watched, laughing.

"They are having too much fun," he muttered to himself, not wanting to interrupt their game. "I can go see what else is happening." He began to head out of the living room, passing Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Tickle, who were still talking and laughing. He still couldn't believe that Little Miss Calamity liked the scatterbrained Mr. Man, but as he thought about it, he realized that they would make a cute couple.

When he entered the kitchen, he spotted Mr. Bump glancing around with a confused expression on his face. Mr. Bounce walked over to him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked the Mr. Man who was dressed up as a bowling ball.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Miss. Helpful, Mr. Noisy, and Miss. Whoops," the blue guy explained, still looking about as if he thought his friends would come out of hiding if he stood around and examine the whole area.

Mr. Bounce was suddenly interested. "Any luck?" he asked.

A frown formed on Mr. Bump's face as he shook his head. "None," he replied with a sigh and slouching a little as he hung his arms down like he was defeated.

"You can't even find Mr. Noisy?" That surprised Mr. Bounce, especially since he saw that the red Mr. Man was dressed as drums; he suddenly realized that it was too quiet even with all the talking. Where could Mr. Noisy be hiding so that nobody could hear him? Then it came to him. "Have you checked upstairs?" he asked Mr. Bump.

The accident-prone Mr. Man cheered up when he heard what his friend said. "Great idea!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen, heading to the stairs; Mr. Bounce was right behind him. But when Mr. Bump tried to climb to the second floor, he lost his footing and knocked into Mr. Bounce, causing him to bounce off the wall and soar to the other side of the house, not stopping until he landed in the laundry room on a pile of sheets and pillows.

"Well that was fun," he murmured as he stood up, glad that he was able to bounce so much without getting hurt.

A voice startled him. "Are you alright?" Little Miss Helpful hopped out of behind the door to the laundry room. She took a step toward him, opening her fanny pack and fishing through it. "I might have a bandage or something if you're hurt."

Mr. Bounce shook his head, finding amusement in what she said since she was dressed as a nurse. Did she bring first-aid supplies to go with her costume? "I'm fine, Miss. Helpful," he assured her. "Thank you though."

She turned back to him with a smile on her face as she zipped up her fanny pack. "Just trying to be helpful!"

The two were interrupted by Mr. Bump who came running up. "Are you okay, Mr. Bounce?" he asked his friend. "I didn't mean to knock into you like that."

"It's okay, Mr. Bump." Mr. Bounce smiled. "I'm not hurt."

"Good." It seemed like the blue Mr. Man just realized that Little Miss Helpful was standing there. "Ah, I found you, Miss. Helpful!" he exclaimed, pride in his voice.

She giggled and nodded. "So you did," she said, sharing a look with Mr. Bounce as if silently telling him not to point out that it had been the bouncy Mr. Man who had found her first. "Have you found the others yet?" she asked, turning back to Mr. Bump.

"No, not yet," he admitted. "But I think Mr. Noisy is upstairs. I have no idea where Miss. Whoops could be though," he added with a sigh.

"How about I go check upstairs and you keep looking down here?" suggested Little Miss Helpful, and Mr. Bump nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." Then he turned to Mr. Bounce. "Want to help me?"

"Sure."

The Little Miss walked away, heading to the stairs while Mr. Bump and Mr. Bounce made their way to the living room. "She wasn't in the kitchen," Mr. Bump remembered as they left the laundry room behind. "So maybe she's in here." He pointed to where most of the partygoers were.

Mr. Bounce nodded in understanding. "Maybe we will find her if we split up?"

After he agreed, Mr. Bump walked to the other side of the living room while Mr. Bounce stayed close to the snack table where Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous still was. "Have either of you seen Miss. Whoops?" he asked them, but they shrugged and shook their heads. "Thanks anyways," he said as he walked away.

It was then that he saw a plastic wing sticking out from behind one of the curtains, and he remembered that Little Miss Whoops had arrived as a fairy. But before he could go over there, Mr. Bump appeared beside him.

"Let me find her," he whispered to Mr. Bounce, not taking his eyes off where his sister was hiding. Then he slowly walked over to the curtains as if he didn't want to make any noise.

When he was reaching to pull them back, Mr. Bounce noticed someone coming up beside him, snickering under their breath. He realized who it was, and he turned to her in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding behind the curtains?" he asked the Little Miss.

"I put one of my wings behind there to trick him," Little Miss Whoops explained, pointing to her back, and Mr. Bounce saw that she only had one of her wings now. "After all the phrase goes 'Trick or Treat', right?"

Mr. Bounce didn't have time to response before he noticed that Mr. Bump had pulled the curtains aside and was looking at the single wing in confusion. Little Miss Whoops started sneaking up behind him, trapping him on the shoulder. With a startled scream, the blue Mr. Man spun around, but he knocked into the curtains, tearing them down. They fell on him, the bar that had been holding them up hitting him on the head.

"Whoops!" the Little Miss exclaimed, quickly picking the curtains off her brother. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bump. I didn't mean to scare you that much. Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up, but somehow the bar got under her feet and she tripped over it, bring Mr. Bump down with her to the floor again.

Groaning, the Mr. Man sat up and rubbed his head.

Mr. Bounce glanced around, realizing that everyone in the room was watching the siblings now as if they were concerned about them. Turning back to the two on the floor, he was surprised to see Mr. Bump laughing. "You got me good, Miss. Whoops," he congratulated her as he stumbled to his feet, reaching his hand out to help her up.

Mr. Bounce was distracted from them when he noticed that Little Miss Scary was standing beside him. "It's getting late," she suddenly announced, glancing at her assistant, who nodded in agreement. Then she turned to look at all her friends. "Thank you all for coming, but I think we should wrap it up."

A murmured of agreement rippled throughout the room.

Mr. Bump spoke up. "But I haven't found Mr. Noisy yet," he confessed. "Miss. Helpful went upstairs to look–"

He was interrupted by someone calling his name, and Mr. Bounce turned around to see Little Miss Helpful pushing through her friends with Mr. Noisy right behind her. "I found him!" she announced with a smile.

"I was hiding in one of the rooms upstairs," the red Mr. Man said in a loud voice. "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to find me."

Now that the last person was found, people began to leave the party, calling out "Happy Halloween" as they left. Soon it was only Little Miss Scary and Mr. Bounce who remained in the house.

"That was a great party," Mr. Bounce told his friend, smiling. "I can't wait for next year!"

Little Miss Scary nodded in agreement. "Next year I think I'm going to make it even scarier," she admitted with a wicked smile. "There weren't nearly enough scares!"

Mr. Bounce laughed, realizing that was true, but he was kinda glad about that. He liked having fun without worrying about getting scared. He looked around the living room. "You want me to start cleaning up?" he asked.

"Sure," Little Miss Scary replied. "I'll help."

The two set to work, and Mr. Bounce happily listened to his friend go on and on about how she wants the party to go next year, lots of scares, plenty of food and games. Mr. Bounce realized that when Halloween comes around again, it was going to be even greater than this year. _I can hardly wait!_ he thought as he started to put the leftover food away.

* * *

 **Please review! No flames please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
